


Nightmares

by Buchanan (lish_the_fish)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Gen, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lish_the_fish/pseuds/Buchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky murmurs in his sleep.<br/>Some nights, it's tolerable. But others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Bucky murmurs in his sleep.   
Some nights, it’s tolerable. But others…  
* * * * *

 

“Buck,” Steve whispers insistently, trying to shake him awake. “Bucky, come on, you’re gonna—” The swing aimed at his head, thankfully, doesn’t hit, but it comes pretty damn close. Steve ducks his head out of the way just in time to avoid the fist hurtling in his direction, quickly followed by an arm and, then, a wide-eyed face.

“Bucky,” Steve says, almost at normal volume this time, “you’re okay. You’re safe.” The sergeant appears to almost not believe him, if the way his startled eyes dart around the small tent are any way to tell. 

“Where—” he begins to question, but Steve already knows what he’s going to ask.

“You’re somewhere in the boondocks middle of Germany, in a camp being watched by some of the best men I know, and you’re safe.” he tells Bucky. Still, the brunette barely seems to recognize the face of his childhood companion.

“I was… I was…” he tries to say, eyes still wild.

“I know.” Steve consoles, resting a light hand on his best friend’s arm. Ever since he was rescued from Hydra, Bucky’s bad dreams have been something of a nightmare for the rest of the Commandos. If Steve happens to be up when they start, he’ll go in and try to shush the Sargent. Most nights, though, it seems to only make it worse.

Bucky pulls his knees to his chest and sets his head on them, letting it roll around loosely for a few seconds.

“I’m fine.” he insists suddenly, his head jerking up like it always does. He places both hands on Steve’s chest and shoves, harder than he would’ve before the formula, trying to force the larger man out of his tent and away, where he can have some peace to grieve alone. Steve doesn’t budge.

“Buck—” he starts, like he always does.

“I said I’m fuckin’ fine Steve, ’m not twelve—”

* * * * *

The dream always ends with Steve kissing Bucky quiet until they both fall asleep, and Bucky never has to suffer through another nightmare again. It ends with them wrapped tightly in each other’s arms and a muttered promise that "I'm never going to let you go." By now, Steve knows this isn’t true. He knows he’s going to let Bucky go on that fateful afternoon in Germany, and he knows Bucky is going to let him go in return after rescuing him from the Potomac.

Still, every time he wakes up, shaking tremendously in the sheets hanging tight to his body, Steve is even more determined to find his friend.

Because, that’s what they are, no matter what happens.

Best friends ‘till the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you've already read the bit at the bottom of my other two stories in this set, Drink to That or Physical Effections, you don't have to re-read it. It's basically the same thing. If you haven't read those stories, make sure to check them out next!)
> 
> HI GUYS! I'm Buchanan M. to some, Bucky to others, and this is one of my first three stories I've ever posted here. My plan for this account is to use it as a dumping grounds for all the little imagines and fic-let ideas that I get in a day. I'll try and post at least short little blurbs as much as I can (an estimated once or twice a week), but the bad news is that this means I'll pretty much only be posting one-shots and little blips about headcannons I have. HOWEVER, if you guys have a story that you just love love love and are dying for me to post more on, all you have to do is comment and I promise I'll do my best. In fact, if you have any comments at all you should totally let me know. I'm open to constructive criticism.
> 
> As with all of my works, if you see any typos please let me know ASAP. Any art I use belongs to the original owner, and I'm just a mooch who finds it on Google.
> 
> Thanks, Bucksters!
> 
> Buchanan M.


End file.
